Chasing The Dark Clouds Away
by Ra-Rin
Summary: AU. The Vongola infiltrates the Milifiore and gets caught. Tsuna, willing to do anything to keep his family safe, bargains with Byakuran. 100x27


A/N: Hi! **Ra-Rin** here! Nice to meet cha! First fanfic here! Uh… I worked hard on it so please enjoy!

Hello readers, Welcome to **Chasing the Dark Clouds Away**. Please take consider of the warnings below.

**Warning**: There is to be lemons, yaoi, romance, horror, and some weird shit going on in this story depending on the evaluations I get on the reviews. Lots of OOC-ness on Tsuna`s part and since I personally hate OC`s, there will be none. XD

This will be mostly a ByakuranxTsuna fic since I absolutely love this couple!

**I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… Akira Amano-sama does. If I did, 10 year later Tsuna would show his face XD**

* * *

><p>Chasing the Dark Clouds Away - Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Entry #1: Underground Millifiore underground base: 2nd Control room<p>

Time: 7:55 P.M

Mukuro`s illusion really did a good handful this time; he managed to change all of our characteristics and voices. He even was thoughtful enough to create the Millifiore uniforms for us as well. Gianniani has also done a great job on making those talking transmitter earrings that makes it easy to camouflage. I have been hiding undercover as one of the computer hackers with Gokudera in the 2nd Control room for 2 hours already and we have only 5 minutes till the plan is ready to operate. Nobody suspects a thing and there is a high chance this infiltration will be successful as long as nobody gets caught. That would be bad. Originally, I had planned this out with only Reborn but somehow the news got out and everybody had been caught into the mess I had created. But I believe them, and as long as everything goes as planned, we will save Yuni and get out of this place.

::Line::

Dark blue eyes intensely stared at the analog clock that glowed the time in big green digits along with some camera screens in the computer that he was currently operating. Then the clocked glowed alarmingly '8:00'. That was the signal and he turned over to a tall brown haired man that was typing in codes with the speed of light and when the said man pressed enter, he turned around to the blue eyed man and gave a small nod. Then all the computers and lights in the 2nd Control room shut off and with that, he stood up from his station and ran out of the room with the brown haired man.

As the blue eyed man and brown haired man started running down the endless, gray hallway, their faces and body structure started to change. The blue eyes turned to light chocolate, the hair turned fluffy and dark auburn, and the body figure got shorter and almost petite. As for the brown haired man, his hair transformed into a bright sliver, he grew taller and fitter, and dull black eyes turned into radiant green.

The silver haired man, still running next to the other man smiled a bright smile and whispered, "Good job Judaime! The plan will surely work now!"

The other man returned the smile and replied, "Yosh, same to you Gokudera. Now we need to escape this place and catch up with the others…They should have saved Yuni by now."

Their conversation was interrupted with a loud static scream and a couple of small beeps that emitted from their transmitters.

"I almost forgot about this thing," the brown haired man sighed out as he pressed the intercom button on the transmitter.

There were waves of loud static before a small muffled _'Tsuna?' _was spoken out.

Tsuna quickly answered back, knowing the owner of the voice.

"Dino Onii-san? Why are you-" Tsuna was cut off.

'_Look, Tsuna we don`t have much time, although we have safely rescued Yuni without any causalities, Byakuran has caught on with our plan. The Guardians are all out of the base with the exception of you and Gokudera. My men are holding off the box users while the others treat themselves. We will be waiting outside the base. Hurry back safely and-' _Dino was well was cut off, but this time because the transmitter shut off.

Although Tsuna found it a bit suspicious how the transmitter suddenly stopped working, he was relieved to hear the plan was carried out safely without any causality. But now he was now worried about Gokudera and him getting out of the base without getting caught by Byakuran. But he didn`t dare to show discomfort in front of Gokudera, or the said man would be worried for him. Tsuna looked for a way out of the base through his X-burner contacts, with conventionally installed maps of the Millifiore base while Gokudera did the same with his System C.I.A.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the hallway speakers as Tsuna and his guardian were still running, alarming them greatly.

"_Ara… Tsuna-Kun dares to infiltrate my base and steal precious Yuni-Chan? I need her for my new world, but you Vongola ruined my plan. Well, anyways… why don`t we a game Tsuna-Kun?"_ and then the speaker turned off.

Gokudera went around yelling profanities and threats to the walls while Tsuna observed the background. Then all of a sudden, Tsuna`s transmitter roared to life with a small "byan" and the same voice that was just spoken in the speaker was heard.

'_Now… Tsuna-kun… Here`s a proposal I would like to offer. Just outside of this hallway is the exit… your freedom. You can sacrifice yourself and set your precious white rat free or vice versa, but I would prefer if you would stay. But if you don`t follow my rule…I blow up this base and all your previous guardians… Deal?'_

Tsuna shook in rage but kept quiet. He then turned to Gokudera who was now currently searching desperately on his System C.I.A for the exit and stared at him for a short time then managed to croak out, "Gokudera, I found an exit."

The green eyes lightened up as Tsuna could swear he saw a pair of dog ears and tail wagging while he praised 'wonderful judaime for finding the impossible exit.'

Tsuna pointed to the right wall of him and told Gokudera to shoot at it. Gokudera without any hesitation followed his command and shoot a fire ball at the wall and just like that a hole, big enough for a grown man to crawl through was made. Tsuna smiled slightly before hugging Gokudera, making them blush and sputter out incoherent words like a mad man.

Then he ordered the blushing boy to crawl out of the hole first, which at first Gokudera objected at first for 'leaving his precious judaime in danger' but then gave in. As Gokudera crawled out into 'freedom, Tsuna watched with sad eyes and murmured a small 'goodbye' before running away from the opening and deeper into the hallway.

Gokudera brushed himself and when he looked up, he was amazed at how he was at where he and judaime had entered the base: the dump in the back of the base. When he turned around to see if Judaime had come out safely as well, he was horrified to see the hole in the wall gone, replaced by thick metal walls that seemed impossible to break through. He shot, attacked, and even cried out for hole to re-open, but nothing worked. He then ran towards where the enterance, where the rest of the guardians and Vongola would be, praying deeply in his heart for Judaime`s safety as he ran.

* * *

><p>Entry #2: Underground Millifiore underground base: 67th parallel hallway<p>

Time: 9:07 P.M

I hope Gokudera got out safely… I hope that everybody is safe. This time, I will help and do everything within my reach to save everybody. I will not anybody get hurt anymore. When I find Byakuran… I will defeat him and return to everybody…because they are all waiting for me. Minna… even Reborn and maybe even Hibari-san. I just hope for the best because I see the white marble door not that far away from me in view, and I am sure that is the door that leads in Byakuran.

::Line::

So how did you like it so far? I already started on my 2nd chapter so review or pm if you would like any other pairings or suggestions!

The real story won`t start until about chapter 3 because I need to get the solid background and base down before moving to the actual legit story.

Uhh… flames? Reviews? Like? Dislike?

Just press that little button thingie right there or ill make Levi rape Tsuna! XD

**Flames and criticism allowed!**


End file.
